punch of the defeated jerk
by Exotos135
Summary: after a match,a humilliating comment about Buford arrives in facebook,and after the things get out of hand,Buford explodes with rage and punches Adyson,what will happen?read to find out!one-shot.


DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

*Fireside Girl's Camp, Training Area "9:00 AM"*

At the fireside girl's Camp, Adyson and Buford were practicing fighting

"Hey, you're getting better!* said Adyson

*Well, I'm just glad you accepted my request* said Buford

*Well, if I'm going to beat you up, i better train you to be equal right?* said and then asked Adyson

*Hey! What makes you think you can defeat me?* answered and then asked Buford

*Well, I'm teaching you all you need to know about a fighting style* replied Adyson

*Just don't tell anyone* said Buford

*I won't, I promise* said Adyson while she crossed her two fingers in her back

*Good, let's continue* said Buford

*Sure* said Adyson

*Fireside Girl's Arena "4:00 PM"

Isabella entered the Arena wearing a referee out fit and announced the event

*Welcome to the Annual Fireside Girl's demonstration Match!* said Isabella trough the microphone

The fireside girl's: Ginger, Holly, Katie and Milly, cheered

*In the left, being the physically strongest of the girl's, with a fond of sport's and an

unbreakable body,** Adyson Sweetwater!*** shouted Isabella trough the microphone as she pointed at Adyson

Adyson entered the arena and the fireside girls cheered

*And in the right, a self-proclaimed bully, with a bad taste of fashion and the I.Q of a gum, **Buford Van Stomm!*** shouted

Isabella trough the microphone as she pointed at Buford

Buford entered the arena and the boy's; Django, Baljeet, Irving and Ferb, cheered

*alright, fighters, are you ready?* asked Isabella

*Yeah!* shouted Adyson

*I was born ready!* shouted Buford

*Then... let the 1st round, BEGIN!* shouted Isabella as she went out of Buford's and Adyson's way

The bell sounded and the 1st round started

Buford punched all he could, but Adyson evaded all of his movement's, and eventually he got tired

*You finished?* asked Adyson

*No, "huff" no i'm-* replied Buford before being interrupted

Buford got an uppercut punch from Adyson, wich knocked him out

*The winner of the 1st round, **ADYSON SWEETWATER!*** shouted Isabella as she raised Adyson's hand

The fireside girl's cheered in excitement

Meanwhile, the boy's were helping Buford recover

*Buford, you should remember you get tired easily* reminded Baljeet

*And now you tell me?* asked Buford

*Just be carefull, don't attack at all until the right time* said Irving

*Don't attack at all, fine I get it* said Buford as he returned to the arena

*alright, 2nd round, **FIGHT!*** shouted Isabella as she did what she did in the first round

Buford didn't attacked at all, instead waiting for the right time to attack, however, Adyson launched a barrage of punches,

wich Buford was unable to avoid, after the barrage, Buford attacked but Adyson avoided the attack easily,

and returned the favor with a kick, wich rendered Buford unconscious

*The winner of the 2nd round and demonstration battle, **ADYSON SWEETWATER!*** shouted Isabella as she raised Adyson's hand again

The fireside girl's cheered as Adyson walked to Buford

*I'll give you an advice, don't ask your opponent to teach you how to fight* whispered Adyson to Buford

After that, Adyson and the rest left and Buford returned to his house

*Van Stomm's house, Buford's Room "7:20 PM"*

Buford went to his bed and then, heard his phone ringing, it was Phineas

*Hi Phineas, what's up?* asked Buford to Phineas

*Well, just checking the internet and Adyson posted something in her Facebook page* replied Phineas

*What did she added?* asked Buford

*Look at it yourself* replied Phineas as he hanged the phone

Buford went to his computer and then registered in facebook, went to Adyson's page and

couldn't believe what he was reading at all

*"Today, the worst loser I have fighted: Buford Van Stomm, most pathetic boy I have ever meet"!?* shouted Buford in an

offended tone

*_How dares she?! _**She promised me!*** said Buford in an annoyed tone

*No, I won't use violence until tomorrow, I will relax until that* thought Buford while calming himself

Buford then went to sleep, hoping thing's would soft a bit by tomorrow

*Fletcher's House, Backyard "10:00 AM"*

It was tomorrow and Buford went to see if Phineas or Ferb, better Phineas, could help him

*Hi* greeted Buford

*Oh, hi Buford* said Phineas

*Do you think you could help me forget about this incident with Adyson?* asked Buford

*Well it's Adyson's choice, it has already been acknowledged trough Danville* remarked Phineas

*_**WHAAAT?!**_* shouted Buford

*Yeah it's pretty popular, just look at the sky* said Phineas as he pointed at the sky

Buford turned up, to see a helicopter holding a sign that said: "Buford is a softy weakling", Buford was silent

*Buford?* asked Phineas to a silent Buford

***WHAT'S UP WITH HER?!** _I asked her to help me, sure it wasn't a good idea, but that doesn't give her an excuse to _

_humiliate me at Danville level's!_* shouted Buford as his face went red from anger

*Whoa whoa, calm down Buford!* said Phineas, trying to calm Buford down

*_I... Need... To... Punch someone!_* shouted Buford

At that moment, Baljeet and Adyson arrived

*Hey Buford, what's up?* asked Adyson

Buford turned to Adyson, and with all his strengths punched her in the face, wich sent her flying to the tree,

broke her nose and gived her a blue/purple eye

*"Panting", Phew, now im calm* said Buford

Buford looked at Baljeet and Phineas horrified faces

*What?* asked Buford

*You just punched a girl...* said Phineas

*And you broke her nose...* said Baljeet as he pointed at Adyson

*What? What are you talking about?* asked Buford

Unfortunately, at that moment, Isabella and the troop 46231 arrived

*Hey guy's what-* said Isabella before she saw Adyson

Isabella's tone changed to worried when she saw Adyson, lying in the tree with a broken nose and a purple/blue eye

***HAPPENED TO HER?!*** shouted Isabella as she and the Fireside Girls went to Adyson

*Hmm, she seems to have a broken nose...* remarked Holly about Adyson's broken nose

*I think we will need to return to the base, that's where the manual for this kind of situation is* said Gretchen

*alright, wich of you did it?* said Milly as she pointed at Phineas, Baljeet and Buford

Adyson tried to say something

*Bu..ord..* said Adyson as she tried to say Buford's name

*Buord?* asked Ginger

*Buford did this to me* said Adyson

The fireside girl's turned to look at Buford with angry faces

*What? _She humiliated me!_* said Buford trying to think up for an excuse

*That gives you an excuse to break her nose and give her a blue/purple eye?* asked Gretchen

*Look! Whenever I'm angry, I don't see who im going to punch, so it's her fault for stepping in!* yelled Buford

*Let's just leave, it's useless to talk to him* said Katie

After that, the fireside girls left with Adyson to the camp

*Whatever* remarked Buford

*Van Stomm's House, Buford's Room "11:00 AM"*

Buford arrived at his house, and having nothing to do went to his bed

*That brat Adyson, she know's nothing! Why would she humiliate me if she knew this was coming!?* thought Buford to himself

At that time, the door was knocked

*who is it?* asked Buford

*Adyson* said Adyson who was behind the door

Buford was hesitant to open the door, but he did it anyway

*What do you want? You already humiliated in danville!* yelled Buford to Adyson

*Look I'm here to explain* said Adyson

*Ok aaanndd then you will public that I beat you up, and I will be considered the biggest jerk/idiot of danville,

so no, im not letting you in!* shouted Buford as he tried but failed to close the door

*Look, I know you're mad at me, but I just want to explain thing's with you, nothing more!* said Adyson holding the door

*Ha! Do you really think im going to fall for that?* asked Buford as he tried to close the door

*_Just listen!_* shouted Adyson

*...Fine, but if you try something-!* said Buford before Adyson interrupted him

*I know, I know!* said Adyson

Adyson entered the room, and explained her action's

*Look, I was just joking when I posted that comment in my page, okay? I didn't think everybody was

going to take it seriously!* tried to explain Adyson

*You didn't think? _This joke has always been that way!_* shuoted Buford

*And I'm sorry, now i believe were even* said Adyson

*why?* asked Buford

*I defeated you at the demonstration match, and you gave me what I deserved when you punched me* told Adyson to Buford

*Oh ok, so how am I going to get out of this? Everybody will know I hit a girl and

I will be know as a jerk/idiot for the rest of my life!* said Buford

*Nah, I convinced my friends that I deserved it, so you don't have to worry about anything* told Adyson to Buford

*I hope so* thought Buford to himself

*So even?* asked Adyson

*... Even* said Buford

*Ok, I'll go back home now* said Adyson

Adyson was about to leave, but before she would do that, she gived a wink to Buford

*"care to practice tomorrow?"* asked Adyson to Buford before she left


End file.
